A conventional way to connect the integral circuit board to the signal cables is to soldering the metal cable in the cable to the pre-determined points on the integral circuit board. Nevertheless, the manufacturers usually use a very small amount soldering material to solder the metal cable to the integral circuit board so as to reduce the manufacturing cost. Therefore, the connection between the integral circuit board, the tip of the metal cable and the integral circuit board is easily separated with each other if the product is incurred an impact or improperly placed. Once the connection is broken, the users have to spend time to fix it or send the produce to the repairers. On the other hands, because the conventional way to connect the metal cord to the integral circuit board is to directly solder the tip of the cable on the integral circuit board, the inherent shortcoming mentioned above are difficult to avoid.
The present invention intends to provide a cable connecting head which has two insertions to securely engage with two apertures of the integral circuit board and a notch for holding the side of the integral circuit board. By the connecting head of the present invention, the connection between the integral circuit board and the cable connecting head is firmly secured. Therefore, the shortcomings of the conventional connection of the integral circuit board and the cable connecting head are mitigated and/or obviated.